<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advent Calendar by BookDragon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827308">Advent Calendar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13'>BookDragon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t know about advent calendars. Fills Bingo square C2-fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advent Calendar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky didn’t know what to make of the boxes and chocolates you’d bought and had placed on the table. It looked like you were going through a crafting phase. He ended up not being too far off the mark.</p><p>“What’re you doing, doll?” Bucky asked, smirking as he leaned against the doorframe.</p><p>You looked up at him and smiled. “Making advent calendars for us. I thought it would be something fun for us to do during the Christmas season.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled. “And what are advent calendars, exactly?”</p><p>“Oh!” You exclaimed. “Have you not done an advent calendar before? I love these calendars!”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one before.” </p><p>“Basically what happens is that each day, you open a little box and get a gift from inside,” you explained, showing Bucky the mini boxes that were supposed to fit in the big one. “Typically it’s candy or some kind of small gift, but you could put whatever you want in it. I thought we could make our own this year, maybe start a new tradition?”</p><p>“That sounds great, doll,” Bucky said, sitting down next to you and taking a mini box. “Can I help? This looks like fun.”</p><p>“Of course,” you chuckled. “Just don’t eat the chocolate until after the calendars are done, alright? Gotta make sure there’s enough for two calendars.”</p><p>Bucky gave you a peck on the cheek. “No promises, but I’ll try.”</p><p>With a few sneaks of chocolate, you and Bucky started a new tradition in your relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>